Love Hurts
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Lily Luna sits on her window seat guitar in hand singing about the love she lost and how she will never love again


Lily sat on her window seat looking out over the grounds. She loved the summer it meant more time to spend with friends. More time to spend with her one true love. HA! Yeah that's what he was. No he's her best friend only she knows that she loves him no one else. Lily sighed and shut the window walking downstairs for a glass of water.

"Hey Lils." James smiled.

"Hey James. What are you doing home?"

"Felt like coming home for a bit. How's my baby sister?"

"I'm not a baby anymore James." Lily said shaking her head.

"True but you'll always be my baby sister. I can't believe your 17 already." James said looking over his sister. She'd lost her baby fat and found that she had grown into quite the young lady.

"I can't either to be honest."

"How was last term?"

"Boring. No brothers to boss me around."

"And no blonde haired best friend either." James smirked.

"Whatever." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Lils the guy will always be just that, a friend."

"I know." She poured herself a glass of water and looked at her brother "I'm going to bed night."

"Night bud."

Lily walked back into her room and picked her guitar up from the corner and opened her window again the breeze felt nice and it would help clear her head. She strummed a few cords before she started to sing memories flooding back.

**_Uh oh there you go again talking cinematic_**

**_Yeah you your charming got everybody star struck_**

**_I know how you always seem to go for the obvious _**

**_Instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see_**

"Hey Lils!"

"Hey Scor." Lily smiled at her best friend.

"So hey I was thinking about something."

"Yeah?"

"Well see there's this girl that I really like."

"Uh huh?"

"And well I want to ask her out. She's one of my good friends."

"Well then ask her out." Lily said smiling thinking it was her.

"Great I will. Thanks Lily you're the best." Scorpius kissed her cheek quickly. "Hey Rose wait up!"

Lily just stared as he ran to her cousin and watched as he asked the other girl out. She felt tears burning in her eyes and ran up to the Astronomy Tower and cried till she felt no more pain about what had just happened.

**_If we were a movie you'd be the right guy_**

**_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with _**

**_In the end we'd be laughing watching the sunset_**

**_Fade to black show the name play that happy song_**

**_Yeah yeah when you call me I can hear it in your voice_**

**_Oh sure wanna see me and tell me all about her_**

**_La la I'll be acting through my tears _**

**_Guess you'll never know that I should win an _**

**_Oscar for this scene I'm in_**

Lily heard her mirror vibrating not wanting to actually look in it she hit the button "Hello?"

"Hey Lils."

"Hi Scor."

"Why can't I see you?"

"Because it's dark and I'm tired."

"Oh sorry did I wake you?"

"No its fine what's up?"

"Just wanted to call you and ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I'm going to ask Rose to marry me."

Lily sat straight up in bed and hit her lamp so it turned on "What?"

"Yeah I mean we've been dating for a year and I love her."

"Oh well that's great Scor."

"I thought so."

"When are you asking her?"

"Tomorrow at dinner."

"Wow that's soon. Well congrats."

"Thanks Lily. You're the best friend any guy could ask for."

"Yeah." Lily said looking into the blue eyes she loved so much "Well goodnight."

"Night flower."

**_If we were a movie you'd be the right guy_**

**_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with _**

**_In the end we'd be laughing watching the sunset_**

**_Fade to black show the name play that happy song_**

**_Wish I could tell you there's a twist some kind of hero in disguise_**

**_And we're together it's for real no playing_**

**_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind_**

**_I see it could be amazing (Could be amazing)_**

Lily sat and watched as Rose looked at Scorpius as if he had lost his mind. "We're to young!"

"Rose, honey we've been dating for a year." Scorpius said slightly embarrassed by her out burst.

"Yes and I figured we'd date for longer!"

"Rose please calm down." Hermione pleaded.

"I will not!" Rose said getting up from the table. "I don't want to get married! I'm to young. And honestly I don't want to be a Malfoy!"

The whole table fell to silence. Scorpius looked at her "What?"

"Scor you're amazing really you are."

"So this past year has really been a joke?"

"No, no of course not it's just I can't do this. I don't want to get married to you."

"I see." Scorpius said standing up and sighing. "Well then I better leave." He walked to the apparation spot and disappeared with a pop.

"Way to go Rose." Lily said getting up and walking to the spot and disappearing as well. She landed in Scorpius' flat. "Scor?"

"Yeah Lils?" Scorpius looked up at her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great now." He moved over to her and kissed her with every fiber of his being.

That's when she would wake up and realize he was still engaged to her cousin that he would never love her like that.

**_If we were a movie you'd be the right guy_**

**_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with _**

**_In the end we'd be laughing watching the sunset_**

**_Fade to black show the name play that happy song_**

**_If we were a movie you'd be the right guy_**

**_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with _**

**_In the end we'd be laughing watching the sunset_**

**_Fade to black show the name play that happy song_**

**_If we were a movie you'd be the right guy_**

**_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with _**

**_In the end we'd be laughing watching the sunset_**

**_Fade to black show the name play that happy song_**

She finished singing and looked up at the night sky. "Why is life so cruel? I've fallen in love and yet he doesn't love me. He loves her and why wouldn't he? She's perfect, perfect hair, perfect teeth, those blue eyes that sparkle. I'm plain, plain old Lily. I'm nothing special." She got up from the seat and set her guitar where she had been sitting then crawled into bed.

Lily never even noticed the young man standing in her doorway. He had come to say Rose had accepted his proposal. But then after hearing what she had just confessed he felt it better just to leave the issue alone. He backed out of the room and out of her life. Before he left though he whispered very softly. "This isn't a movie Lily and it doesn't have to be. I loved you first but didn't think you felt the same. It's to late though I'm getting married."

Lily thought she heard someone talking but didn't acknowledge the voice. She cried into her pillow for the second night in a row. She would never love again. She couldn't handle it.


End file.
